Un buen día
by Maggiechan3
Summary: Bulma es llevada como esclava al planeta Vegeta, y ahí captura la atención del príncipe Saiyayin. Traducción del fic "A Glad Day", escrito por Lisalu.


**Nota de Traductora: **Esta es una traducción del fanfic "A Glad Day", escrito por la súper talentosa Lisalu hace ya varios años, y considerado por muchos como una obra maestra (con su propia página de análisis en TV tropes). También es mi fanfic favorito y siempre que alguien pide recomendaciones, aprovecho para promoverlo :-D Así que pensé que sería una buena idea traducirlo y compartirlo con más personas.

**Nota de Autora:** Este es un escenario de "**¿**Qué pasaría si?" sobre el cual Toshiba y yo habíamos conversado inicialmente. De esta conversación surgió esta oscura, muy oscura historia. Me han acusado, en ocasiones, de tener una imaginación malvada. Puede ser que en esta ocasión me haya superado. Para todos aquellos que disfrutan del tema de "Bulma es llevada como esclava al planeta Vegeta y captura la atención de príncipe Saiyayin", esta es mi versión de esa historia.

**Un buen día**

_Desligo de responsabilidad:_ Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Toei TV. No tengo ningún tipo de propiedad sobre DBZ o alguno de sus personajes, ni tampoco estoy recibiendo ningún tipo de compensación económica por escribir esta historia.

Capítulo I

1era parte

Vegeta se levantó, mientras los rayos de la luz naranja del amanecer caían sobre sus ojos, sintiendo el calor del delicado cuerpo acurrucado a su lado. Sus manos recorrieron las delicadas curvas de seda de la piel color crema de su mujer, su boca encontrando el hueco de su garganta, saboreando el dulce brilloso de su sudor. El planeta Vegeta era bastante más húmedo y caliente que el mundo de su nacimiento, y ella siempre parecía estar cubierta con un hermoso brillo de transpiración, incluso cuando se encontraba descansando. Eso hacia saber aún mejor, pensó, con una sonrisa adormilada.

Ella se levantó al contacto con las manos del príncipe Saiya moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, y se tensó como un animal de presa por un segundo o dos. Después de más de tres años durmiendo en su cama, todavía habían días en que se despertaba sobresaltada, con un miedo estremecedor reflejándose brevemente por aquel bello rostro, antes que su mente volviera al tiempo presente. Entonces sonrió, aquella sonrisa enigmática con los labios curvándose maliciosamente, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, aceptándolo con entusiasmo y alegría.

Él se adentró en ella, hundiéndose en aquel cálido abrazo interno que siempre, no importaba cuantas veces la tuviera, destruía su orgullo y auto control, y ella se movió debajo de él, con las piernas entrelazadas a su alrededor, emitiendo sonidos suaves, como los de un pajarillo, en su oído. Se movió dentro de ella, suave al comienzo, luego más fuerte y más rápido hasta que perdió todo control y cualquier atisbo de pensamiento, tomándola en un arranque de furiosa necesidad que era casi locura, envistiéndola hasta que los delicados jadeos se convirtieron en gritos, una mezcla intoxicante de placer y dolor. Con un grito ahogado, finalmente se corrió dentro de ella, cada nervio y sinapsis en su cuerpo y mente, bajando como una furiosa onda de fuego que nunca fallaba en llevarlo a un precipicio aterrador de sentimientos.

Nunca había querido poner un nombre a esta forma en que ella le hacía sentir. Era tan poderoso y sobrenatural en su dependencia, que a veces, cuando el control regresaba, tenía que contener las ganas para no romperle el cuello, por el poder que tenía sobre él con su simple existencia.

Se mantuvo encima y dentro de ella, acariciando sus pechos y garganta, temblando como un árbol tierno durante una tormenta, sin ningún control en absoluto…

Si hubiera tenido algún control en lo que a ella concernía, la habría matado por ejercer tanto dominio sobre él. Ella era un problema en tantas formas, pensó el, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, sintiendo su corazón palpitante bajo él, con su respiración apenas recuperándose. Ella era frágil y totalmente indefensa en todo los sentidos que importaban. Y él la atesoraba. Bastante. Tanto que a veces lo aterraba, pues un enemigo podría usarla en su contra. Pero no la perdería, ni tampoco dejaría que muriera a manos de otro, o él mismo. En momentos cuando era completamente honesto consigo mismo, sabía que perdería la cabeza si alguien se la quitara, se la robara, o la amenazara de alguna manera. Perdería toda aquella disciplina y frialdad táctica por la que tanto había luchado a través de los años.

Los arranques de furia y las rabietas de su infancia habían sido canalizados con propósito y dirección en su vida adulta, pero todavía había momentos en los que apenas podía mantener el control. Existían ciertos detonantes que acababan con todo. Su mujer terrícola, era uno de esos detonantes. El más fuerte y, quizás el más letal, porque parecía atravesarle el esternón y perforar su corazón cada vez que la tocaba. Cada vez que sus ojos la encontraban.

Un príncipe, un príncipe heredero del imperio más poderoso que la galaxia hubiera conocido, tenía enemigos por todos lados, y ningún amigo verdadero. Y todo en su vida, todo aquello que- todo aquello que él atesorara, era un peligro. No habría importado tanto, si nadie supiera de sus sentimientos por una simple esclava de dormitorio. Si nadie lo supiera…

Pero, por la manera en que se había convertido en su dueño, todos en la Capital lo sabían. Había sido motivo de rumores y especulaciones, y hasta un poco de indignación en la Corte. También era la razón del profundo disgusto por parte del Rey, no porque el príncipe heredero tuviera una cortesana que adorara, pues él mismo había tomado y mantenido varias amantes en sus días, tanto esclavas como mujeres libres. Pero, como su padre había dicho con severidad hace menos de una semana, él siempre las había apartado a un lado después de un tiempo razonable, para evitar lucir fascinado con alguna de ellas, para no poner a su amante en peligro, si acaso tenía algún afecto por ella. Y si le gustaba mucho y lo había complacido adecuadamente, le daba la libertad y la premiaba con riquezas, justo antes de abandonarla. Era lo más justo y apropiado.

Pero, su padre había dicho con desdeño, un príncipe heredero de la corona no mantenía a la misma amante por tres años seguidos, ni se mantenía fiel a ella como si se tratara de su esposa y estuvieran atados por la luna. Y peor aún, un príncipe heredero no ponía en peligro la reputación del trono y el honor de la casa real por una moza tonta. Una vez más, el Rey, haciendo énfasis en la forma como se había convertido en su dueño. Su padre nunca lo había olvidado, ni perdonado realmente. Sabía que había dañado la confianza que sus soldados tenían en él como príncipe, aunque no de manera irreparable. También sabía que la única manera de recobrar esa confianza de manera permanente, y la única forma en que su padre podría perdonar lo que había hecho era si ponía fin a la vida de la mujer.

Se apoyó con los codos encima de ella, rozando sus labios.

El tiempo había llegado, su padre había dicho durante un último y tenso encuentro, de deshacerse de ella. Antes que los murmuros de la elite, que aparentemente habían alcanzado los oídos del Rey a través de su ejército de informantes en la capital, se transformaran en burlas. Un príncipe podría sobrevivir al escándalo si era lo suficientemente fuerte y carismático, pero no podría hacerlo tan fácilmente después de haberse convertido en el hazmerreír del imperio.

—Deshazte de ella, muchacho — había ordenado el Rey—. Rápido y sin dolor, mientras duerme.

No debió haber sentido más que un profundo enfado con su padre por entrometerse, una vez más, en sus asuntos privados. Debió haber refunfuñando y maldecido en voz baja por un par de días, y luego obedecido la orden. Pero su pecho y el corazón ahí atrapado, se estremecían con la mera idea de perderla, de nunca más estrecharla entre sus brazos, de la idea de su cuerpo frio e inmóvil tendido en la cama, sin vida, muerta por sus propias manos.

Sacudió la cabeza con irritación. No cedería con su padre en este asunto, ni ahora, ni en el futuro cercano. El Rey tendría asuntos más importantes que atender en los próximos días, como para que se la pasara quejándose por un asunto relativamente menor como este. Hoy…

—Hoy será un buen día —murmuro en voz alta.

—Si —replicó ella con voz suave— .Toda la noche, escuché los motores de las naves, cuando aterrizaban en el puerto. Todas las personas importantes estarán en el centenario de tu padre.

Él gruñó ante la mención de su padre. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto el Rey insistía con su muerte. Había sido un constante motivo de fricción entre el Rey y su heredero por casi tres años.

—No vayas hoy a la ciudad — dijo el sin mayor explicación.

Ella asintió obedientemente, sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron. Tal vez ella conocía o había escuchado más de su situación de lo que él pensaba.

—_¿_Puedo ir al laboratorio médico? —Ella preguntó en voz baja, una pequeña mano acariciando su rostro—. Hay algunas cosas que tengo que terminar, y debería estar vacío por el festival.

El frunció el ceño, meditando.

—Estaré de vuelta a la puesta del sol —dijo finalmente—. Asegúrate de regresar antes.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, los labios se curvaron con minuciosidad.

—¡Oh! _¿_Tienes planes para mí, querido Príncipe? —La mano suave acarició su mejilla y bajó por la espalda y le rozó la base de la cola de forma juguetona.

Él apretó los brazos nuevamente alrededor de ella, y se movió dentro, lento, muy lento, y gentil. Esta vez sería para ella. Había una inexplicable sensación de poder en esto, en darle su cuerpo, en tomarla de la forma que ella quería ser tomada, haciéndola gritar de placer en vez de dolor. Era una habilidad que había aprendido casi demasiado tarde, pensó, en un trance cargado con dolorosos temblores y ardiente deseo. Y entonces ya no pudo pensar en nada.

Cuando finalmente colapsaron juntos, enredados y sudorosos, luchando por recuperar el aliento, la tomó en brazos y la cargó a la piscina de baño de la habitación contigua. Los esclavos de la casa habían preparado el baño al amanecer, y el agua todavía se encontraba caliente. Ella se sentó detrás de él, bañándolo en barridos suaves con una esponja. El sonido confortante de la canción terrícola que tatareaba lo puso en estado de meditación. El conocía esa melodía, ya la había escuchado antes—_¿_Dónde?.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando tocó en la memoria. Ella había estado cantando la primera vez que él puso los ojos en ella. Hace tres años, en la casa de Raditz.

_Continúa..._

**Nota de Traductora:** Este es un fragmento del primer capítulo, estaré haciendo la traducción de esta manera ya que los capitulos son demasiado extensos, pero procuraré actualizar semanalmente, posiblemente los días jueves. Las secciones que siguen son un poco más largas. Si alguien por ahí quiere darme una mano como beta, favor escribeme. No se olviden de comentar, tengo mucha curiosidad sobre sus interpretaciones.


End file.
